Lily
by yuukykuran1
Summary: Esta cancion es dedicada para Amu por Ikuto el cual se queda viudo y con un hijo despues de que Amu muere en el parto de este y despues de 4 años Ikuto decide cantarle a Amu una canción, mientras el se sienta en su tumba y le canta Lily de Diaura , ficsong re-editado con unos cuantos detallitos, espero y les guste


Un joven conducía por la carretera principal a todo lo que su carro le permitía, le habían hablado del hospital para informarle que su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz, el chico de aproximadamente 19 años, tez clara, cabello y ojos de color zafiro, se sentia feliz, pero sabia que algo no andaba bien ya que su esposa parecia enferma, pero ella jamas se lo confirmo, al llegar al hospital se acerco a recepción donde una enfermera le informo que su esposa estaba en labor de parto y él le pidió estar con ella, al confirmarle que podia pasar, se coloco algunas cosas, como una bata, guantes y cubre bocas, al verla, se apresuro a tomar su mano, ella al sentir su cálida mano, la apretó con fuerza mientras gritaba fuertemente y pujaba, el solo la miraba asustado, algo le decia que su esposa no estaba bien ya que estaba mas pálida de lo normal, ella siguió gritando fuertemente hasta que se escucho el llanto de un bebe, el doctor los felicito a ambos y luego una enfermera le entrego a él, el bebé envuelto en una pequeña cobija, el con mucho cuidado se lo entrego a su esposa la cual sonreía, al tenerlo entre sus brazos le beso la pequeña frentecita mientras le decía...

**"Eres hermoso"**\- fue lo que salió de su boca y su rostro se lleno de lagrimas**-"te amo"** \- fue lo que dijo y acaricio su linda y pequeña mejilla -**"¡Mira mi amor!, tu hijo , ¡Es muy hermoso! ¿ verdad?**-Le pregunto a el joven el cual estaba preocupado pero al escucharla, no pudo negarse a responderle que era muy hermoso su pequeño hijo, ella al escucharlo, lloro calladamente sabiendo cuanto lo amaría su padre y que no tenia que preocuparse de dejarlos, ya que el seria un gran padre para él, el cual era muy parecido a el, asi que le dio otro pequeño beso en su manita y dio su último aliento feliz de haber podido conocer a su pequeño antes de morir, de un momento a otro, el aparato que indicaba sus pulsaciones pillo, indicando que habia muerto, rápidamente la enfermera le quito el bebé y lo puso en una pequeña camilla, mientras el doctor trataba de revivirla y al no poder revivirla unos momentos despues, la dieron por muerta, los enfermeros y el doctor le dieron su pésame al pobre joven que habia quedado viudo y con su hijo recién nacido, el al quedarse solo con ella, le pedía que regresara y gritaba su nombre desesperadamente ya que aun no podia creer que ella estuviera muerta, pero ella no reaccionaba, asi que solo se acerco a ella y le dio un ultimo beso, como el que le dio en la mañana antes de irse al trabajo, pero para desgracia de el joven, ese beso habia sido el ultimo, ya que no esperaba perderla en el dia mas hermoso de su vida, al presenciar el nacimiento de su primer hijo, asi que solo se limito a llorar y pedirle que regresara, decirle que la amaba y que tenia que vivir por suhijo.

**"4 años despues "**

Un joven peliazul, entraba a un cementerio con unas flores blancas con bordes azules y una guitarra en su espalda, a una tumba en especifico, al llegar a ella, se sentó a un lado , acomodo las rosas en dos enormes floreros que está tenían y miro fijamente la tumba en la cual decia-**" Amu Hinamori , hermana, madre, hija, descansa en** **paz".**

El joven ya de aproximadamente de 23 años, observo la tumba durante un rato hasta que decidio hacer lo que hubiera hecho cuando ella estaba en vida, así que acerco su guitarra y la coloco de manera cómoda para él y así poder tocarla cómodamente y dijo al aire lo que siempre le quiso decir a su amada.

**Esta canción es dedicada para ti, la mujer que mas ame y amaré siempre, amu, te extraño, no entiendo como fue que te perdí, solo se que contigo era el hombre mas feliz del mundo y ahora no soporto vivir en el, es por eso que desde donde sea que estés, espero y me escuches cantarte esta canción.**

**_Tú sonríes mientras sostienes un ramo de flores blancas_**

**_Intento tocar tus labios, pero mis dedos no pueden sentirte ya_**

**_Yo conocí la felicidad al amarte y ese sentimiento se debilito cuando te perdi_**

**_El mundo perdió su color normal, una tormenta de arena perdió su curso y me cayó encima_**

**_Este escenario en el que estás ausente me empuja a una espiral continua_**

**_La melodía de esta llovizna desvanece nuestro adiós_**

**_La noche se extiende hacia mí, aunque trate de evadirla_**

**_Me asusta la soledad, pues sé que nunca te olvidaré_**

**_En el limitado tiempo existencial de las personas, las separaciones ocurren repetidamente_**

**_Comúnmente uno rompe, pero queda ese enorme sentimiento de arrepentimiento_**

**_Ese escenario que mostraste se convirtió en una pared blanca, los he perdido a ti y a esos colores…_**

**_Pero mientras tú no cambies, mi existencia seguirá intacta_**

**_La noche se extiende hacía mí, aunque trate de evadirla_**

**_Me asusta la soledad, pues sé que nunca te olvidaré_**

**_Quisiera embriagarme de ti y tenerte entre mis brazos_**

**_transformar esta tristeza en tranquilidad, quisiera verte sonreír para mí al menos una vez más_**

**_El hilo rojo que llevamos desde el inicio y que nos une no puede destruirlo nada en este mundo_**

**_La noche se extiende hacía mí, aunque trate de evadirla_**

**_Me asusta la soledad pues sé que nunca te olvidaré_**

**_He escrito una canción que quisiera cantarte cuando despiertes_**

**_Un ramo de flores blancas, un dulce sueño, un sueño roto y un tembloroso…_**

**_Fragmento de un "Te Amo"_**

Despues de cantar al aire pensando en su Amu, dejo salir todo lo que pensaba y como haría que su recuerdo viviera presente en el y en su hijo, el cual habia llamado Dark, ya que sabia que ella asi lo hubiera querido.

**Espero te haya gustado mucho, ya que no fui capaz de cantartela en vida, pero se que aunque tu ya no estes aquí conmigo físicamente, si lo estas mentalmente, si... jamas dejare que tu recuerdo se vaya de mi mente, jamas permitiré que desaparezcas, tu siempre serás la mujer que me dio todo, amor, cariño, felicidad, tantos recuerdos tanto tristes como felices y a nuestro hermoso hijo, el cual ahora tiene 4 años, si... ya han pasado 4 años desde que te fuiste, desde que tuviste a nuestro hijo y moriste en su nacimiento, pero sabes, el siempre sabrá como era su querida madre, ya que yo jamas dejare que el te olvide a pesar de que ahora tiene otra madre, no permitire que ella te remplacé en su vida, se feliz amu, ya que yo tambien quiero serlo y para eso, debo dejarte ir.**

**HASTA SIEMPRE AMU**

Despues de sacar todo lo que queria decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, decidío despedirse de ella, agarrando una rosa y besandola, imaginando que los pétalos eran los labios rosas con sabor a fresas deella.

Lentamente se podia divisar como el joven avanzaba lejos de la tumba y como poco a poco salía del cementerio para después subirse a su coche, el cual lentamente se desvanecía en el horizonte y como poco después se aparecía una joven pelirosa la cual recogía la misma rosa que él habia besado, para despues olerla y besarla de igual manera y dejar escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas que lentamente bajaban por su mejilla para después decir al aire

**" ¡Yo tambien te amo Ikuto! "**

**Gracias a Ruthy-chan por su reviews, me encanto y es verdad, soy nueva en esto pero espero mejorar ya que quiero estar aqui en fanfiction por un tiempo, me encanta escribir, aunque no sea muy buena en eso je, je, tambien espero que escuches la cancion de Diaura ya que es muy linda y yo-ka tan guapo, me encantan todas tus historias, espero y algún día nos juntemos y hagamos alguna, ¡eso seria genial!.**

**Gracias también a LOLITA GOTICA por su reviews, el cual me encanto y prometo no hacerlos tan dramáticos, solo que la canción es un poco triste y se me ocurrió hacerla así, espero no decepcionarlas con ella y les allá gustado tanto como a mi al terminarla.**


End file.
